


I See Fire

by broadwayfan24601



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, originalcharacters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayfan24601/pseuds/broadwayfan24601
Summary: "And if the night is burning I'll cover my eyes,"-Ed SheeranThe year was 1941.  Bonnie and Millie were the twin daughters of Loki, the god of mischief, who abandoned them in their infancy. Only Bonnie inherited the mischief, however. Bonnie, being a professional assassin, still loved to dance even though her job was... demanding. Millie enjoyed dancing as well and made it her profession, unlike Bonnie.When the army started recruiting men from their neighborhood in Brooklyn, both of the twins wanted to help out in the war. But only men wanted to fight, so they did something unexpected (and a bit cliche).





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

 

 

 

Bonnie Anita and Millie Marie Laufeyson were always on the odd side. To start with, once they reached the age of seventeen, they ceased to age. 

 

This was because of their father, Loki Laufeyson, who wasn't much a part of their upbringing due to the fact that he didn't know how to raise a child. So he did the most cliche thing possible, leave the twins on the street. 

 

So, Bonnie and Millie grew up on the streets, selling newspapers, shining shoes, stealing bread, whatever they could to feed themselves. They grew up thinking they were ordinary girls who weren't anything special. 

 

Then, Bonnie started getting into trouble with more elaborate plans that they would use to rob a bank or something big similar to that. 

 

Even though she was a criminal, Bonnie still loved her country and hated it when it started to fall apart during the great depression. 

 

Millie, however, succeeded without crime. She became a professional dancer, singer, and actress. 

 

Right before the Japanese bombing in Hawaii, Bonnie and Millie were going to star in a movie together, but, because of the draft and the need for men in the army, it was canceled. 

 

Millie and Bonnie felt the urge to fight for their country, but they couldn't. The only opportunity they had to get involved was being nurses. 

 

But, being the daughters of the god of mischief, they did something else, and kind of cliche. 

 

 

 

 

hoot! my first book that isn't an x reader. 

 

some background...

 

this is basically the publication of the story that my friend and i made up for our characters in a play we did recently. because we weren't given names, and we are obsessed with marvel, we decided to make our characters loki's daughters. mother is to be determined. but enjoy! 

 

-r


	2. Chapter 2

Millie opened her cauliflower eyes to see the sun streaming through tufts of tule curtains of the color blue. 

"Wake up Bonnie," She said as she groggily rubbed her eyes. 

Bonnie groaned from her bed across the room from Millie and pulled her quilted covers over her head. "No." She refused. 

"We need to go to work," Millie said. 

"No, we don't," Bonnie whined. "You can go and I can sleep," 

"We need to make money so we can afford this apartment," she explained. 

"I stowed away a lot of money from the days when I killed people for a living." Bonnie sat up in her bed. "About a thousand dollars, mostly from Russian Bolsheviks who wanted to kill aristocrats and royals." 

"A thousand dollars?" Millie said, agog and aghast. "That is the reason you were in Russia for so long?" 

Bonnie shrugged without a word and stood up, tying her straight caramel hair up into a ponytail. "I'm going to go eat breakfast." 

"So will I," Millie followed her into the kitchen. 

Bonnie made a cup of black coffee and Millie had chocolate milk. 

"Have you had any luck trying to find our parents?" Bonnie asked Millie, drinking her expresso. 

"No, it's like we were dropped from space or something," Millie answered. "I can't find anything. We don't have any birth records or certificated. I looked through the hospital records under the name Laufeyson and I couldn't find anything." 

"Don't you find it weird that we don't have any record of birth, but we had tags when we entered the orphanage saying, Bonnie and Millie Laufeyson?" Bonnie pondered out loud. 

"That is strange." Millie nodded. "I also went to the library and compared the handwriting to any written documents they had, no matches," 

"This is starting to get tedious," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I hope that our father will someday just mysteriously appear on our doorstep and say, 'Hey, Bonnie and Millie, I'm your father,'"

"That's what happens in movies," Millie laughed dryly. "But speaking of movies, we need to go shoot one." 

"Fine," said Bonnie. "Let's go," 

Bonnie changed into a blue floral button-up short-sleeved shirt and some navy blue shorts. Millie got changed into a blue and white striped peter pan collar shirt and similar shorts to Bonnie's. 

They walked out of their apartment building to hear a newsboy yell, "America is now at war!" 

The twins exchanged a look that said, "We are going to lose our jobs because of the draft." 

Still, they still headed to the studio, just to hear what they feared. 

The director announced, "This production is canceled due to cost and the draft," 

"Well, this sucks," Millie mumbled. 

"I still have that murder-money," Bonnie said in a singsong voice.


	3. chapter 2

"I will not be using your so-called murder money, Bonnie!" Millie whisper-yelled. 

"Do you have a better plan?" Bonnie laughed. 

"Yeah... Well, no," Millie responded quickly. 

"Then we'll use my murder-money! Problem solved!" The green eyed twin chirped. 

"No, we won't!" 

"How about I get you a job at the agency I work at on the side... SHIELD!" Bonnie suggested. 

"Will I be killing anyone for sport?" Millie asked. 

"No, but you may need to kill people at some point in your secret agent career," Bonnie explained. "Now let's go buy some antiques!" 

"What?" Millie exclaimed as Bonnie pulled her into a cab. 

"You'll see,"  

"Where do you two ladies need to go?" The driver asked the twins. 

"The antique store on the corner of 35th and 34th." Bonnie adjusted the way she was sitting. 

"That'll be two dollars, miss." The driver demanded. 

"Here you go." Bonnie handed him two dollar bills. Millie watched in surprise as her sister handed over two dollars to the taxi driver. 

"That could've afforded a dog." Millie scolded Bonnie. "This money you have stashed away somewhere must be enough to provide for the both of us."

 "Trust me, Millie, it will," Bonnie laughed. "It could buy you a thousand dogs!" 

"What if," Millie proposed. "The check bounced? Then it would cost  _us_ money!" 

"It is all in cash." 

"Where could you put all of that money? Banks can't hold that much money," Millie stressed. 

"In hundreds." Bonnie shrugged. "It is in a safe. A couple of years ago, when everyone was struggling, that is how we survived. I used a lot of the money. Now we have about two thousand. If you get this job, then we will have a steady income and a lot of escape money." 

"Fine," Millie huffed. "I'll try to get this job. I'm not killing anyone though." 

"Deal." 

 


End file.
